Ranma 12 Year of Evil Chapter 9 Retreat part 3
by Nocturnis
Summary: Hello loyal readers, I am so sorry you have do wait so long, I was in a bad spot financially for a bit and was doing my best to earn my income. Things are better now and I hope to continue and eventually conclude this story and start working on some others


Year of Evil Chapter 9

Ranma Retreat prt 3

"Crap I think we have been figured out." Nabiki said putting her foot on the accelerator  
 **"Shit!"** Akuma muttered under his breath. **"We have to lose them without upsetting Kasumi."**  
"That's going to be kind of hard we're in a stolen ambulance being chased by stolen police cars," Ukyo observed.  
"Driven by Chinese Amazons Warriors," Shampoo added. Ryoga opened the back of the ambulance and grabbed his parasol. He waited until one of the squad cars got close to them and tossed it towards one of the squad car. The parasol struck the window with such force that it went through the windshield and opened blocking the driver ax impatient their movement.  
"One down, one to go," Akuma mused.  
"We still have to ditch the vehicle," Shampoo told them, "they know what to look for,"  
"One damn thing at a time," Nabiki cursed that the car wouldn't just attract more Amazons but also actual police.

"I've got this," Mousse said grabbing an oxygen tank. The squad car chasing them swerved to the side of the ambulance, the passenger door opened revealing a petite looking brunette wearing Amazon battle garb. She was wearing Amazon battle garb. She was also wearing a pair of gauntlets with built in talons. The car pulled up closer to the ambulance. The passenger stepped out the open door and quickly climbed the squad car roof. She jumped from the roof and stuck to the side of the ambulance. Mousse jumped up with the oxygen tank. He then threw the tank into the air. The chains flew from his sleeve and struck the valve with Master precision turning the oxygen tanks into a missile launched at the other squad car. The Amazon driver saw the tank flying in their direction. She jumped out of the car as it struck. Her passenger leapt up a nearby traffic light and climbed up it before taking a leap onto another moving car than another. Mousse watched as the Amazon lieutenant closed in on the ambulance. He wrapped a chain around the traffic lights and swung to intercept her. She looked up and saw him swinging at her. She quickly looked around and landed on a semi - trailer. Mousse landed on the trailer. Her blade slashed against the rain drops Ukyo deflected the blade with her spatula.  
"Oh so you have some skill after all. The lights from the ambulance shone as both of them pulled away. "No you don't, The Amazon declared as the ambulance pulled away. Shadows surrounded the ambulance as it came to a dead stop.

 **"We'll be alright as long as we don't move"**  
"Well that's great ex-husband. We need to get another vehicle.  
 **"My sisters know what to look for in this one."**  
"And how do you propose to do this?"  
"You go out and get one," Shampoo said matter of factly.  
 **"Excuse me, it's your fault we are in this mess in the first place."**  
"Well Shampoo can't hot wire a car," as they argued Kasumi started to twitch and moan. Nabiki noticed and turned to the arguing couples.  
"Oh guys." They both look at Nabiki who was motioning to an agitated Kasumi.  
 **"Calm her down Nabiki, Shampoo will stand guard while I try to find us a ride. Shampoo stay out of her sight."**  
"Kasumi, Kasumi, look it's little Biki just, just calm down ok, it's not bad everything will be ok. Shampoo watched as Nabiki desperately try to keep Kasumi calm Kasumi seemed to get a little less agitated. "Both of you have to get out while I calm her down."

 **"Keep the movement to a minimum and the shadow cloak should hold.**  
"It still raining outside Shampoo won't be much good.  
 **"You're just going to have to stay under the van until I find something else?** Shampoo sighed but she saw she had no choice. The both of then got out of the ambulance and Shampoo struggled to crawl under the ambulance in the pitch darkness. Shadows surrounded the ambulance as it came to a dead stop.

The captain heard of jusenkyo what Amazon hadn't but to see it happen in front of her still caught her by surprise. One minute she was fighting a blind fool, the next she was facing a duck, a ninja duck. The rain had come down suddenly and she refused to give him a chance to explain or find shelter. This young man duck was truly a master of concealed weapons as she tried her best to dodge all the weapons while keeping her footing on the truck in the rain. The Amazon Captain realized that she had lost the advantage and she jumped onto a nearby lamppost and swung her body to the sidewalk below. She tried to find another way to catch them but the ambulance was gone and the ninja duck was still attacking her. She dodged the the near endless barrage of dirks and chain fails.  
"Quack," the duck screeched again. The sound of the trucks horn distracted her and she could see the semi truck about to hit her. Everything happened so suddenly, a white blur wrapped a chain around her and than ran into her with full impact while the other end of the flail wrapped around a traffic sign pulling her to safety. The momentum swinging her into the pole her head striking it. Her last thought was _so he turns into a duck. I could have worse husbands._

"Get the hell away from my boyfriend," he hear the words as he fell to the ground. The sound of metal striking metal filled the boiler room.  
"A spatula seriously, you are going to seriously try to fight me with a spatula.  
"Hey my guy fights with a parasol, we work with what we have."Ryogas ' head was still spinning. He could hear the ladies still fighting. He felt frustrated, his family condition was making it hard for him to focus what direction the sounds were coming from. He had to help Ukyo, the Amazon had them outclassed. She was ruthless, skilled and dedicated to her clan.  
"Hey Amazon doll what are you fighting for.?"He could find her as long as she remained in sight. Unfortunately at the moment he couldn't see anything.

"Going to kill you." Ukyo blocked the sword only to suffer a knee thrust to the guts. Ukyo struggled trying to catch her breath making her vulnerable to a side blow to the head."Ukyo," Ryoga called out desperate.  
"So now what?" Ukyo asked. "You bring my dead body back to your Mistress and explain to her how your fight with me prevented you from bringing back Kasumi?"

"That was my plan"

"And she will accept our corpses when you could have been chasing the ambulance holding her new toy instead of fighting us. The Amazon history by my understanding is failure is rarely forgiven and the same is said about the Patron Saint."

"You won't win, I will kill you and present you to Libidious."  
"No you won't," Ryoga 's voice came from the steam cloud. "Instead you are going to leave us alone and chase that ambulance."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because if I beat you, you would have to marry me and I don't think you want me to do that."

"I've seen what you have to offer me I can definitely work with it."

"You kill Ukyo and I will devote my life to making you miserable, I will take off for months at a time from home, during which I will drink and carouse only coming home to make you unhappy. Is that what you want?"

"You defeat me in battle and that is your right.

"No one should have that right, what is wrong with you ladies that you blindly accept that kind of treatment if that is the case why did you bother becoming Amazons in the first place?" Ryoga heard nothing but silence. He secretly hoped that this was making her think about her options as an Amazon. "So now the question is what is more important to you, your freedom or your system of beliefs that seem to be in your Patron Saints interests only While they talked Ukyo spotted the valve to turn down the steam.

The Amazon grinned. She wrapped her hands and started to turn the valve until steam stopped coming from the pipes. She wasn't attacked so she suspected that Ryogas words struck a nerve.

"I commend your cleverness you can live a while longer." The Amazon warrior faded away into the steam. Ukyo quickly ran over to Ryoga 's side  
"Ryoga are you alright?" The basement was starting to clear and Ukyo could see a bewildered Ryoga. "Hey good call with that speech."

"It worked I guess,"

"Maybe it means that Amazons are ready for a change," Ukyo helped him up to his feet.

"Well hun, don't mean to put a damper on your hopeful cloud but the Chinese Amazons have been following their code for centuries, I doubt it will change in one day.

"Maybe but that was before they learned their Paton Saint is really a lesbian demon and that their whole system is a lie." Ukyo looked at the young man and smiled.

"When did you get so insightful?"

"Since I met someone who helped me find some direction."

 _Did Libidious see through the plan?_ Nabiki couldn't help but wonder, _or is it because she doesn't control her generals like we thought she did. Cologne yes, she believes in her and the power she promises, Kuno is just a weapon, a lumbering juggernaut to be ordered about, Kasumi,_ she stopped and looked at her sister and sighed, _also a weapon, a gun to be pointed at the enemy. Kodochi, if there was any dissension in the ranks it would be from her._

Akuma cursed under his breath. He needed a vehicle and he needed one fast, his would hide them but it also keeps them immobile. Shampoo curse her hide was right they were going to need a vehicle one that was big enough to carry a lot of people but not one that would called attention to them. The weather was working to their advantage visibility for both of them was limited and making it easier for them to escape detection. However it also prevented the Jusenkyo curse from being much use. Mousse was off fighting one of them and Ryoga was taking down another with Ukyo or at the very least being a distraction. The problem was where was he going to be able to find a discreet vehicle that could carry a lot of people without calling attention. Akuma looked around trying to find any vehicle. He saw a couple of vehicles but the Amazons would be looking for caravan type of vehicles. A plan formed in his head, a crazy dangerous plan but he was going to need Mousse. He returned to the ambulance.

 **"I have a plan but I need to find Mousse,"** he told the other passengers. **"You need to stay here and keep Kasumi calm. Shampoo have you ever driven before."**

"No, not really."

 **"Perfect,"** the demon replied with a grin. They sat and listened to the newest plan. Mousse flew through the sky but there seemed to be no end to the rain and no sign of the ambulance. He had lost them but he hadn't drawn the attention of the Amazons. He hoped the Amazons didn't catch up with them. He continued to fly noticing the scout packs. It appeared the Amazons could not find what they were looking for. But they going to continue looking without end. He was lucky the Amazons didn't seem to recognize his duck form, so some small favours were in play at least. Mousse had a bad feeling that he better find his friends quickly before Libidious did. He had to maintain a good altitude and luckily the rain was keeping anyone from looking upwards for any extended period of time. Ukyo carried P-Chan out of the boiler room the Amazon bimbo was indeed gone. The only problem was they also had no idea where Nabiki knew where they were heading but did they make it? Ukyo found a pair of overalls they were a little big but it was better than having her boyfriend _did she really say that?_ from running around naked or looking like a mummy in tiger print bandages. He put on the overalls

"We better try to find them." Ryoga said Ukyo nodded. "That was quite a speech you gave the Amazon." "Wasn't planning on being engaged to that for the rest of my life," he said with a grin. "Still it was well, really unflattering to yourself. Do you really feel that way about yourself?" Ryoga sighed and sat on bench. "Sometimes, I mean it's not like I can have a stable relationship. My parents barely see each other even though they still deeply love each other, also directional dyslexia is transmutable which makes having children a risk, and we'll now jusenkyo on top of that. So sometimes I feel that I am being selfish pursuing a relationship with anyone."

"I guess that would be difficult." Ukyo said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, it was a miracle that I've been able to keep the stability we have. We keep seeing each other mostly every couple of months. Dad's made arrangements with the lawyer to make sure all the payments are kept up to date and funds are cycled in the accounts. So you always know where to find each other. We all eventually get home it just takes some time and patience but we do get there." "Wow, I can't imagine what it must be like living like that." "Well we should figure out a way to deal with our current dilemma." Ukyo nodded giving Ryoga a peck on the cheek.

Nabiki looked at Shampoo who was looking nervous "You don't have to drive well, just try not to kill pedestrians." Shampoo turned away refusing to show Nabiki her fear. **"You be careful,"** Akuma told Nabiki. She looked at the vehicles that Akuma had picked and would have giggled if the situation wasn't so serious. "You to," she told him. They all looked at the vehicle choices they had. They were three people short and only had one chance to make it convincing. The parking lot was empty except for three ice cream trucks that came to life. **"Remember we want the lieutenant not the grunts. The less power Liibidious has in her corner the easier it will be to take her down. Keep an eye out for Mousse,Ryoga and Ukyo."** The others nodded. The truck drive off in three different directions. The remaining Kasumi was split up and only one had a passenger and that was Nabiki who was doing her best to keep her sister calm. "It's alright Kasumi just try to stay calm.." Nabiki told her sister.

"Why Shampoo need to learn driving, when she can jump across trees and rooftops what need she have for a car? Okay turn key in ignition, push pedal on right." The siren started to play with the roar of the engine. "Okay, so now you're driving, left pedal,changes gears when lever on right is pulled down."she reached over and started to put the truck in gear.

 _Keeping Kasumi calm would be easier if I could stay calm, this is insane_ Nabiki thought to herself as she drove the truck trying to remain discreet. Kasumi just had to remain calm in the meanwhile. She was glad it was night, the last thing she needed was a whole bunch of kids chasing her drawing the attention to her truck. Hers was the only truck they didn't want eventually found. Akuma drove his truck around with the siren playing. He wanted to get Kasumi to a different location before locking up Libidious's lieutenant. Except her lieutenants were not following besides Kuno baby and his sister. But it didn't mean that she could be trusted either. They also had the army of Amazon warriors who didn't see her for the selfish evil bitch she was. They believed she cared about them and her pride kept Cologne from seeing the truth. The other truth was Nabiki didn't care. If her family wasn't involved the Amazons could rot in their traditions.

Mousse tried to keep a low profile as he searched for his friends. He flew into a small pattern looking in the last place he saw them. He saw a familiar looking brunette limping down the street. Next to her was a boy who stuck out like a pylon. They both looked like they were in a scuffle. The duck flew down to them.

"Quack!" Mousse greeted them. "Mousse," Ukyo said sounding genuinely pleased to see them "Quack," Mousse replied. Ukyo looked at him confused. He motioned for them to follow him. The young not starting couple looked at him. "Can you understand him?" Ukyo asked. "Quack, Quack," Ukyo turned to Ryoga "When you're P-Chan can you understand him?" Ryoga turned and looked at Ukyo like she grew another head. "Um, no, this isn't a kids cartoon we can't talk to animals." "So even with other Jusenkyo victims?" "Afraid not." "Quack!" "I think he wants us to follow him." Mousse nodded his head. He then waved his wings and waddled a bit before taking flight. "We're going to need some wheels." She grabbed Ryoga's hand and looked around until she spotted what she was looking for. Shampoo hated driving, it was necessary but annoying. She was bound to attract attention which was what Akuma was counting on. To make matters worse she wished she could turn off the damn children's music not only was it a beacon for her former sisters but it was annoying as hell. She would prefer a battle to those annoying bells. She struggled to resist the temptation to crash the snack truck into the closest building. She thought she saw something in the distance behind her and her heart quakened. She was being followed thank goodness she finally attracted some attention. "That right follow Shampoo you crazy bitches." Shampoo said sounding elated that the Warriors were closing in on her. She decided to make it easy for them and she pulled into a parking lot. _That's it come and get me_ Shampoo counted at least three of them. She stepped out of the vehicle. Three her of her former sisters approached her. "You have gotten weak Shampoo, you could not satisfy your husband and now you betray everything we stand for." "What we stand for is wrong, a cruel prank from our Patron Saint." "We are Amazon, we have followed these traditions for centuries, we are strong because of it." "Is that enough for you being strong, that will be the end of us then. What happens to us when the Patron Saint asks us for our souls?" She turned to one of them "Sent Win does your father drink and make unwanted advances at your friends?" The Amazon warrior stayed stoic."Aren't we going to stop allowing this madness. We don't choose our husbands instead we continue this outdated tradition that says no matter how strong we get we will always need a husband to protect us." Some of the Amazons stopped in their tracks. "Such pretty words, but that is all they are words to hide your weakness. You who were engaged to a man whore. A man who engagements passed from one woman to the next for the cheapest of fares..." "A mistake brought on by tradition we are forced to follow. I am done, you can't have Kasumi and I'm not coming back." The opposing Amazon lunged at Shampoo. She quickly side stepped the Chinese Amazon and prepared for battle. Shampoo sighed reaching for her weapons only to remember she no longer had them. They took up positions around her and Shampoo knew they weren't going to listen to her. She heard the silent hiss of cold steel being unsheathed. Weaponless Shampoo didn't like the odds. four trained deadly warriors against one unarmed one. An eager young woman charged at her. Shampoo quickly moved to the right striking the back of the young girls head. Shampoo quickly turned around to the right striking the back of the young girl. Instinct made her crouch and do a spinning foot sweep. Before the one behind her could take her head off with an Amazon battle axe. Her leg make perfect contact knocking her opponent to the ground. While still in motion Shampoo rose to the balls of her feet before executing a flying cartwheel kick causing her foot to strike the fallen girl from above knocking her unconscious. She leapt in the air again avoiding a desperate lunge of a spear wielder. Shampoo dodged to the right as the spear wielder tried again. She swung the spear around trying to take her head off. Shampoo rolled towards the spear wielder and with one quick chop took off the spear. The other Amazons gawked at the remains of the spear Shampoo capitalized on the opportunity and punched her twice in the solar plexus. Shampoo looked up and saw there were only two left. "Shall we?" she asked seeing the confidence drain from their faces. She started a new katana. "Come on Shampoo is still weak right," she taunted her opponents. The leader pulled a set of taloned knuckles. Her friend had a chain weapon with an edged blade attached. "Going to drag your carcass back to the Patron saint." The three warriors started to circle around Shampoo. "If you do this Shampoo not guarantee you will live." The leader sneered "We will take our chances." Shampoo kept her eyes on either as the warriors readied an attack. Shampoo split her senses. She kept her eyes on the leader but her ears on the girl with the chain. She could hear her winding it around trying to build up enough momentum to strike. She waited prepared to move when she could no longer hear the metallic whirring of the chain. The leader was trying to angle her so the chain would tear off her head. Shampoo was not going to make it that easy for them, not yet anyway. She wanted to keep them anxious ready to strike. The leader parried to the left. _Predictable_ Shampoo thought. The leader readied herself, her companion was waiting for a signal. Shampoo rolled a broken piece of spear under her foot. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a katana. She could tell they were itching to make a move. She heard the chain stopping whirring and and quickly bent her knees letting it fly right past her missing her by inches. The leader tried to capitalize on the position Shampoo was in and leapt in. Shampoo grabbed the chain and rolled towards the sickle blade. The girl on the end seeing this as a chance to nail her pulled back the chain hoping to decapitate her with the sickle blade. She wasn't anticipating the former Amazon would grab the chain and toss it with such might it would cause the sickle to spin in an overhead arch stabbing the leader chest. She was about to land. The sickening sound of newly tender meat sounded as the sickle stuck out of the leaders chest. A look of shock crossed her face as she fell to the ground. "Naskai," the chain girl blurted forgetting about the battle. So distracted she was by the death of her friend that she didn't see Shampoos foot until it connected to her face. Shampoo looked at all the sisters lying on the ground who were willing to die for their Patron Saint without a second thought. She looked around and saw nothing to help her contact anyone for aide and sighed at the absurdity of it all. Seeing no one she smashed the ice cream truck window setting off the alarm. She then started to walk disguised form and all.

Akuma also hated driving, it wasn't that he didn't know how it was just so slow. But he knew that any use his demon talents would alert Libidious. He had a feeling she was using her winds to detect his magic. He just hoped that Tofu checked his answering machine. They were unable to find him and time was of the essence. But they were going to need him. That wasn't the only difficulty, they didn't get the tree monkey and that meant a major player was still on the board. He secretly hoped to hold Shampoo hostage but with her public rebuke of Amazon beliefs that option was out the window. And she might actually be a useful ally if he could get over his burning hatred of her kind. They have a truce and now that she was no longer an Amazon she should be able to work with him without trying to kill him. "Darkness when did my life get so damned complicated," he continued driving. The demon drove around they were going to need back up which meant they had to find the others. That wasn't going to be easy the Chinese Amazons were patrolling all over the place. They would be relentless in their pursuit of the demon. He was going to need Ryoga the master of misdirection and Mousse with his knowledge of the Chinese Amazons. Of course that meant he had to track them down himself. He smelled into the air, he was fortunate that Ryoga breed of pig wasn't common in Nerima. Still the scent was hard to track while he was human. He sniffed in the air before he slid in the shadows.

Nabiki had to keep humming to keep her sister calm. She was the only choice since Tofu couldn't be found. They took a risk and left a message for him including their location. Akuma had hoped splitting up would be a way to get all the bad guys to the Kuno residence but not before they removed the parasetic mask from Kasumi. Tofu was somehow the key to all this. He was the only one Kasumi would trust not to hurt her. Afterwards he can blow Shampoo, Kodachi and Cologne to hell as for as she was concerned. She drove slowly doing her best not to draw attention to themselves.

Ranma and Akane were getting worried. The rest of then should have arrived by now but they had not arrived was watching the driveway waiting for the ambulance. _They should have been here for hours ago,_ she thought to herself. She waited by the window and hated it. They had been forced out of their home, left with little but their wits to protect them, and the only consoling thing is for once it wasn't because of a fiance of Ranma or herself. They needed a secret weapon something they wouldn't see it coming. Until he could get them all to a safe house this was the plan. Not the smartest of ideas granted but if it works great. She had a plan, a crazy plan but it was the only one she could think of. She had thought interrupted by an ice cream truck in the drive way. It wasn't an ambulance, Akane looked over and Ranma keeping Kuno calm. She cautiously approached the driveway from the rooftop she didn't see any Amazons so far. She crept closer trying to be on the alert from any attackers. She heard a familiar humming and a huge smile of relief crossed her face. Akane ran and hugged both her sisters. "You're both safe thank god!" she looked and saw Kasumi was wearing the pain mask. "We need Akuma and Tofu." Akane didn't bother replying. She knew Nabiki wasn't given to exaggeration. The truth was Akuma was the only one who knew how to remove the parasite mask from Kasumi. "When he gets here I have an idea on how to deal with them but I need Akuma, or at least his magic."

Ukyo held tight to Ryogas hand and followed Mousse who was quaking for them to follow. She was hard pressed to keep up as she pulled Ryoga who tended to drift towards the wrong direction. Mousse continued scouting for potential ambushes. At least the rain has stopped. Shampoo and the others should have reached the Kuno residence by this time. Ryoga wasn't making the travel any easier even with Ukyo reigning him in. He wanted to get back to the Kuno estate and check on Kodachi He was mostly sure Akuma wasn't going to blow them up as long as Kasumi was in there but why take chances, especially with a demon, but they were going to need wheels a nice reliable set of wheels. There was no sign of the Amazons which didn't surprise him. They were pursuing Kasumi. A strong looking Amazon woman with flowing white hair stood before them with a chain and flail. Her wrists had two blades extended from them. 'You can go, my business is with the duck." Mousse recognized the Amazon as the one he defeated earlier "Quack," Mousse said motioning that the way was clear for them. "What is you business with him?" Ryoga asked Mousse started to sweat he suspected what this was pertaining to.Ukyo nodded and pulled Ryoga with her. They ducked down an alley a sudden thrown dirk stopped them in their tracks. "He is my fiance" The duck just put his wing over his face. "Your what?" Ryoga asked confused "His fiance, he defeated her in combat," Ukyo groaned. Ryoga looked at Mousse who just nodded. "So does this mean she's on our side?" "I won't try and kill you since you're my future husband friends if that's what you mean. I don't see Kasumi so I am not breaking any rules I'm just keeping him alive. "Now come on, this isn't our fight." The duck looked at his new fiance incredulously "Quack," he said defiantly. "I think he said no," Ukyo told her. "Our friends need us," The Chinese Amazon sighed. "How do I keep you safe then?" "Quack!" she turned to Ryoga and Ukyo. "What did he say?" "I think he said that we are fighting." "Fighting the Patron Saint that is not the best way to keep my future husband safe." "Quack," Mousse said flying towards the Kuno residence. "I guess that means you have to fight with us," Ryoga told her. "Fight against the Patron Saint? Are you insane she would tear us apart." Ukyo grabbed Ryoga and started following Mousse. They didn't bother replying to her. Mousses fiance watched them walking away. "Are you all insane?" She watched her future husband go prepared to die. "I must be out of my mind," she slowly started to walk behind them.

 **"Where would I go if I was directionaly** **challenged and a jusenkyo victim?"** Akuma drove around looking for their missing companions. He didn't liking travelling by vehicle he found the whole thing slow and tedious but he had no doubt her winds were scanning the city for any kind of demonic magic. He would stop and occasionally smell the air. _ **Jusenkyo and down feathers.**_ He made a right turn the scent of a cursed soul leading him. Akuma caught another scent, a unique combination of lavender, pork and duck feather. He drove around enjoying the thrill of the hunt. His demon instincts kicked in. A hunt, a close hunt, the smell of his prey filling his nostrils. The rush of a beating heart. Even bets they were close by. He smelled around and could smell the sweat of Amazons and they were closing in, Akuma put his foot down on the accelerator. Everyone was chosen unfortunately it didn't look like any of her generals were joining the search. _**Well better some than none.**_ _ **So now I just have to find a way to combat the rest.**_ He was getting close he could practically smell them there. He pulled into an alley and turned off the engine. He muttered a few words and the vehicle was enveloped by shadows. He left the vehicle secure in the shadows climbed up the nearest fire escape. He figured when it came to the Amazons an eye in the sky was the best approach. Amazons always preferred to be on top. He stayed hidden in the shadows and saw a large battalion heading in the direction of the strongest scent of Jusenkyo. He debated what the wiser course of action would be. _Ah screw it all this waiting is making me board._ It felt good for him to be free from the confines of the car. The Amazons were not even trying to be secretive. They were on a huge vengeance quest. Akuma wasn't sure against who, but he knew the why, there was only one reason for that many Amazons. It was a hunting party. An amazon was dead killed in battle and now the Amazons were out for blood. He made it to the roof in record time. One of the Amazons turned and was struck by an open palm strike. She cursed and hit the ground while her sisters turned to face their nemesis. "Give us Kasumi and the traitorous bitch Shampoo and we let Libidious know of your co-operation." **"Shampoo?** Now this is making sense she killed one of her sisters. "Enough hand her over." Akuma leaned against a chimney like he was contemplating the order. **"Well that's the problem if it was just Shampoo I would have handed her over in a heart beat, but Kasumi, well she's an innocent not involves so I'm afraid you can't have her. Now I'm willing to bet you greedy sisters wants them both so I would say no."** The Amazons approached the demon. One of them lunged at him the demon sighed and easily deflected her attack. **"I don't have time to play nice and being a demon null and voids all Amazon engagements,"** both the Warriors looked at each other. Akuma was a blur and didn't even give them a chance. One of the Amazons felt a chop to the neck and fell to the ground. A sweep kick took out another and in only a couple of minutes the small battalion was completely wiped out. The captain of the squad watched in abject fear not realizing the power they were facing before. All this time he had been avoiding them. Still the captain was an Amazon warrior and they had to show their loyalty to their Patron Saint. She raised her combat spear and charged at the demon. He just stayed still with his arms spread wide. She jabbed at him but he moved swiftly and her attempts kept missing. He waited for her to lunge at him again and he rolled the spear over his shoulders then suddenly spun his arms in such a way that it disarmed his opponent. She didn't have much time to fully absorb the surprise as he spun the spear around striking her with the blunt end of the spear knocking her unconscious. The demon looked at all the unconscious girls and started jumping roof tops until he was practically on top of Mousse, Ryoga and Ukyo. He looked down and saw an Amazon sneaking up behind them. He jumped down from the roof and confronted the Amazons. **"I've been kicking your sister asses all day."** The Amazon pulled out two short blades, preparing to take down the demon. "Akuma wait,she's not sneaking up on us, we don't have time for this" "He started it beloved" Akuma looked at at Mousse and Ryoga. **"Beloved"** "Akuma this is Gel my fiance." **"Your fiance? Seriously? "** The others just shrugged. He looked at Mousse. **"You defeated her in combat didn't you?"** "I am loyal to my husband. " **"And your Patron Saint?"** Get looked at Akuma with daggers in her eyes. "My loyalty is to my husband, the Patron Saint has acted somewhat questionably as of late." Akuma scrutinized Gel he could tell she was feeling conflicted."It seems she does not take her sisters best interests in mind with this pursuit. **"She never did, you are toys to her, pretty dolls for her to play with nothing more."** Gel looked at Akuma and he could tell she was silently cursing him for spelling out the truth to her. Akuma shook his head." **Wow for once my sisters rules might work out for me."** "She really is your sister?" Gel asked still being stoic. **"Afraid so,"** Akuma replied trying to keep his animosity at bay. **"Can we trust you Amazon? You betray us and I will end you."** he told her making sure that she knew that it was not just an idle threat. "I won't, and you will try," she replied. He looked her over one last time, the message was clear. "Now that you two are done beating your chests can we please continue?" Ukyo interrupted unless you want the new wifeys sisters to catch up with us," Gel stepped back allowing Akuma to lead the way. The demon sniffed the air. **"Amazons use rare plants to make gas and poisons along as certain weapons, they give off a unique scent."** All of the hunted followed the demon as he led them to an alley. **"They are going to be out for blood apparently Shampoo has been a busy girl."** "She killed an Amazon," Gel dispassionately explained. "We can use that, let them hunt her and the rest of us go to your shelter. **"My thoughts exactly."** "Quack, quack, quack **"What do you mean by that?"** "Quack, quack, quack." **"You want to show her where our stronghold is?"** "Quack, quack, Quack, Quack." **"So she's your fiance, she's also an Amazon."** The Amazon threw up her hands "Excuse me, husband I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I wasn't in the same area as you."Mousse looked at her and nodded. "Quack," "Accepted," Ukyo and the others blinked in disbeleif **"Fine, whatever I helped you so if your stupidity gets you killed it's out of my hands."** The demon stayed quiet for the rest of the journey. He led them to a shipping company without getting caught. "Everyone on the truck," Gel said. "This one seems to be going where the demon thinks we should go." **"Please stop calling me by my species Amazon."** Akuma replied. **"I'm Akuma and as long as we are on friendly terms you're Gel. "** So do I have to keep an eye on you as well?" **"The question is do I have to worry about you as well?"** Gel stayed silent as they loaded into the truck. " **Now let's get on the truck and do our best to resist the urge to kill each other."** The five of them headed towards the truck. **"Mousse recon,"** the duck nodded and took to the sky. They all hid behind some crates waiting for the all clear. The ninja duck flew recon watching for the Amazon patrols. He saw movement from a distance but estimated they had a good ten minutes before they were intercepted. "Quack!" he said motioning for them to hurry. They ran to the truck and hid amongst the boxes. Mousse landed on top of the truck. The duck laid low on the trailer as the truck started to pull out. "Mousse, a duck on a trailer is going to attract attention." the demon yelled. Mousse filled in the trailer while Akuma checked the trailers and then meditated.

Shampoo was angry, it was such a stupid waste she didn't want to kill any of her sisters but Libidious had to be stopped. Shampoo jumped into the alley and did her best to remain hidden from her sisters. Shampoo knew that death was inevitable in war but it didn't mean that she wanted to. Her sisters were going to be out for blood. She was going to be even harder pressed to get them to listen to her. She knew she was labeled an enemy and had to work harder. Her thoughts went back to her ex-husband how amused he would be with the idea of her fighting their Patron saint, his sister, or to put it simply he was right, she was wrong and he would never let her forget it. She didn't want to risk turning into a cat. They knew what her kitten counterpart looked like and her combat skills were severely limited when she was transformed. Instead she had to guess and second guess herself. She knew all the tricks and so did they, the question was how to avoid them hurting her. She had do her best to remember her training _but is that what Shampoo should be doing?_ She hated that she had to rely on others but this was a unique situation that had to be dealt that required that her sisters weren't aware or trained for. She had to find the others as quickly as possible.

Libidious stretched on her throne her dolls she couldn't feel either of them. Akumae was hiding them well. This did not please her. Her brother always shared his toys (she never allowed him the choice before) and she refused to allow him to keep her from them now. She just had to find where his toy box was hidden. Her winds were not finding anything yet. He had them shielded so her magic couldn't find them so she was going to have to expand her search. Cologne looked at her patron saint who seemed more annoyed with being interrupted then caring about the death of one their own. Cologne heart felt someone poured hot lead over it. She felt an incredible weight following the pain. "My winds can't find them either they are being warded from he, hidden. Akumae is up to something," The Patron saint stood up and walked to the windows. "He was always a schemer, he has to make up for his weaknesses." "So what do you recommend Patron Saint?" "Akuma is in love again, that is the only reason he's making such an effort. Find his girlfriend make him come to us" "He would no doubt hide her," Cologne informed the demon Patron Saint. The demon looked at Cologne annoyed. "Do I appear like a simpleton to you Cologne?" "What no my Patron it's just ..." the demon barely moved her wrist and a small cut formed on her face. Cologne shivered she could feel the power and her perverse glee behind the cut. "This is the only mercy I show failure. Disappoint me again and it will be one of your smaller limbs that I cut right off. Now where are the Kunos? I have been trying to get an update but so far nothing. " "I, I will start a party to search for them," Libidious didn't reply but instead seemed to ask, why am I still waiting. "Yes our Patron Saint," she replied with a hint or irony. The elder Amazon left the room grateful that all her limbs were intact. She wouldn't be afforded small mercies forever. Sooner or later her patience would come to an end and her grand daughter would be punished justly. "Where are you hiding Akumae?" She mused.

She went to her den looking at her maps and her scrolls. She had to hunt down Shampoo before Libidious found her.

A small hole punched into the trailer allowed them to see when they were getting close to the Kuno household. Each of them could sense the storm brewing as the coming battle was approaching. Libidious was most likely angry. Akuma was dividing the forces and if that didn't work they were laughably out matched. Mousse wondered what other plans was Akuma making and what that meant for them all. But he was the only one with any real experience fighting her so being confrontational was not advisable. So they had to trust him. They continued driving when they saw fireworks. "Akuma?" Ukyo asked. **"Shampoos trying to get my attention,"** "Quack," Akuma sighed. **"Yeah, I know she wouldn't do it unless it was important fine, I'm gone."** "Quack!" Mousse confirmed. Ukyo grabbed Ryoga before he could wonder too far. Akuma was already gone. "It's an obvious diversion, let's press on." Gel advised her group and to her surprised they nodded and followed her. Gel also noticed the relaxed state her fiance was in. "What hold on there," Ukyo said getting between them."You are seriously not thinking of taking her to the hide out." "Quack," "May be she is loyal to you but it doesn't she is loyal to the rest of us." "Quack," "She could be compromising my position." "Quack," "She is also loyal to Libidious." Mousse looked at Gel who kept her in passive stare.

One of the Chinese Amazons cursed her fate. She was not the one to be the one who delivered the news about Colognes future great granddaughter. The captain of the squad was hesitant to issue her report, unfortunately news of this magnitude was something that had to be reported back in person. Her concern was with how general Cologne would handle the news. Shampoo was a traitor but her child would be Amazon, a demon Amazon however. She would prefer to be anywhere but the position she was in at the moment. "Enter Captain ," Cologne ordered her. "Thank you Captain is there anything else?" Seeming even more cold and possible. "No miss," she replied with a shiver. "You are dismissed and it would be in everyone's best interest not to mention this until it has been confirmed." Cologne couldn't believe it, either Shampoo hand been incredibly stupid or she was being incredibly clever. This was something that she could not ignore and it was something she couldn't risk the Patron Saint finding out. Cologne laughed, her grand daughter, ex granddaughter had placed her an impossible position that she couldn't get out of. She had no choice she wouldn't have to investigate the claim personally.

Akuma had returned with Shampoo on sight. Something was wrong the winds had changed. Akuma looked at the sky and knew his sister was bothered by everything and it was starting to show in the wind. The plan all hinged on keeping her distracted and away from Nabiki. Which is why the stick monkey had to be dealt with. She knew too much about the Tendo family that she would be a dangerous advisor. Most of the generals were locked away or being prepared for it, but the tree monkey hadn't followed her trail of bread crumbs. Akuma furrowed his brow. His sister was too powerful to confront her head on so he needed to manipulate her into something really stupid. She needs to focus on her frustration and not what is happening in front of her. He felt scared using the old magic would be picked up by the winds, so he was using a low profile. So he needed to make sure that she saw only who he wanted her to see and he needed to take out the stick monkey before Libidious learned about Nabiki.

Nabiki wondered what he was going to do after his plan to get his sister's generals. He had Kodachi, Kuno and Kasumi so who was left. She started to think, _Cologne, oh crap_ She carefully escorted Kasumi to a comfortable room. She saw Akane and Ranma on sentry duty with Kuno baby. Her father keeping a close eye on Kodochi. He saw Nabiki who silently signaled him to stay put. Soun nodded his understanding and kept his distance. She had to escort Kasumi to a comfortable room. She was comfortable, she just sat on the bench. There was no reaction from her sister as she was escorted to her cell. It felt strange escorting her sister to a holding cell, but it was the only way everyone was to be safe. Kasumi wasn't very stable at the moment. She was in a delicate condition ready to snap and they just couldn't take the risk. Kasumi was almost like paper. Nabiki caught her as her sister was left in her cell. She watched her sister just sit in silence. She shut the door and stood guard she didn't want to risk a well meaning person setting her off. Nabiki wondered just how far Akane was going to take it. She loved him, but it didn't mean she implicitly trusted the demon and his motives. She wasn't going to allow anything to happen the rest of them. She sighed and closed the door behind her. She knew that he knew how important her family was to her. However the rest he was perfectly fine using them more or less like chess pawns. They would be used to attract others to the trap. She watched as they looked for useless magic ingredients. His lie was to draw them out because he was not sure of their acting capabilities. But Nabiki still had to ask how for was Akuma willing to go to remove a threat. Did demons believe in friendship. She had no doubt he could kill them all easily enough blood shed wasn't new to demons according to what he had told her. She knew that Libidious had no issues with bloodshed she had made that obvious enough. Kuno, Kodochi and Kasumi had their hearts and minds twisted by that evil creature and she was still not finished yet. "Excuse me," Satsukae limped by. They had found him locked in the dungeon barely alive. The little man servant looked so weak and frail, he had explained to them about the thorn in his heart and how the Dark Rose can control over him and Mousse Unfortunately for Satsukae he didn't have the jusenkyo healing curse. Mousse was fine as soon as he turned into a duck. It was due to the thorn that his visits were limited to his young Master who sat like a statue watching Akane Tendo. There's been no change," Nabiki told him Satsukae just nodded. "I'm going to check the library, see what we can learn." Nabiki said nothing, what do you say, sorry your surrogate daughter stuck a mystical thorn in your heart that will kill you if you tick her off. She doubted there was a get well soon card for that. Still despite that he felt the need to try to discreetly check the children that he helped raise. Nabiki also knew that their was no way to remove the thorn unless the weapon holder wanted it withered, in short Satsukae would die if they failed. She waited for all others to gather hoping that everyone was alright. Ranma was keeping a distant watch on Kuno. Akane went looking for the others they were apparently required for some reason. The odds were no longer in their favour. Nabiki wondered how they were doing.

Mousse did his best to remain low profile he had a feeling the Amazons would be keeping their eyes in the air for a strange looking duck. They more than likely had specific instructions to shoot on sight of a duck with glasses. Mousse had to learn how to fly low but not too low. Mousse flew recon making sure the coast was clear. The Chinese Amazons were even more aggressive even blood thirsty They were placing lookout posts everywhere. The duck had seen this kind of behaviour before it was a blood pledge. Which meant an Amazon had been murdered by another Amazon. Ukyo would be hard pressed to lead Ryoga to safety without being seen the Chinese Amazon's were sealing their net and getting closer. The duck noticed something wasn't right. There was no way that they wouldn't see the young couple but they were advancing. They were waiting for someone, someone who had higher authority. He saw a group of them camped out on a roof. He flew to the rooftop closest to them and perched on the window underneath them. He listened as she spoke in Chinese. His fears confirmed. He heard that Shampoo had murdered one of them. How she had betrayed the sisterhood and the Patron Saint wanted her punished. His heart sank. She would never be allowed back with her clan including her grandmother. She would forever be a fugitive and an outcast hated for the rest of her days. He flew slowly and carefully away from the Amazon's. He flew quickly to the others looking for the rest of his party. The duck landed in front of the young couple. "Quack, quack," Ukyo looked at Ryoga who shook his head telling her he didn't know what was being said. She looked at the duck. "Ok we need to find some hot water." "It might be difficult considering the Amazon's are keeping an eye on all hot water sources." "Quack, quack." Mousse sighed trying to think of a place that wouldn't be being watched by Amazons. Ukyo started thinking about hot water solutions. "We need to find an unguarded source of hot water." Ukyo figured that all the public access hot water would be watched she was going to have to resort to drastic methods.

Ataru was not feeling well, his life had gotten insanely complicated. Engagement to the wrong girl who everyone was more or less afraid of. They needed a sacrificial groom and he was it. He looked at the clock. He so far had a nice quiet day with no weirdness at all. She sat in his nice comfy chair and relaxed putting his feet up. Just a nice quiet normal day. He looked up to see a pair of glasses looking back down at him. He looked again, stopping to contemplate what he just saw. He looked again the glasses were no longer there. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Quack, quack," he looked to the right and saw a duck with glasses sitting next to him. He stared at the duck. "A duck with glasses, a duck with glasses, ok a duck with glasses."

"Quack," he then noticed a looming shadow appeared behind him he quickly turned around and saw a girl with a giant spatula behind him. She raised her spatula. "Sorry about this but this duck needs a bath." He rolled off the couch and grabbed a vase.

"A bath, you broke into my house to wash a duck?"

"Well it's a tad more complicated." He turned to see a Chinese woman with a kitana pointed at him.

"I see," he said staring at the kitana. He saw the young man looking at his reaction.

"Probably best if you just tell yourself you had a strange dream." He then led the rest of them out of the apartment. He waited for a couple of minutes until he was sure they were gone and sat down. He thought of calling the police but instead chose to lie down and contemplate his life. "So what do we do now?"

"We head back to the estate well being spotted as little as possible.

"And how do you propose we do that the Amazons are everywhere."

"Not to mention one of them is watching our flank. Hey just saying." The Amazon nodded at Ukyo. "It's a fair assessment I have no reason for your safety it would make no difference to me if you died."

"But would you lead the Amazons to us?" "My purpose here is to keep my husband safe. If the Amazons find him I can't guarantee they won't kill him on the spot. I will help him avoid the Amazons but I will not kill my sisters for the moment I can't convince them that Mushu is mine."

"That's because your patron saint does not care about you or your tribe, you are playthings, a convent resource helping her sibling rivalry. "That maybe but she saved us from slavery to the huns." She raised a blade to Ukyo. "Please stop talking, I like you, you would have made a good Amazon and I would hate to have to kill you" "We need to know if you will turn over to the Amazons on site or if we can trust you to let us sneak around them?" Mousse chimed up. The Amazon looked them over. She sheathed her sword.

"I will follow from a distance and will only interfere if you are in danger husband You can try to sneak past my sister's.

" I will alert them to you."

"And our hide out?" Ukyo interjected. The Amazon sighed .

"It shall remain hidden fair enough?" Ukyo looked over the Amazon

"Lets go," she sighed.

"Wait," she went back into Ataru apt.

"What is she doing?" Gel opened the door. "Come back inside quickly." The young warriors went inside to find the resident unconscious and a series of clothes on the couch. Gel walked in the room carrying more. "Take your clothes off, we need to remain inconspicuous. Ukyo had to agree with Gel they had to remain under the radar. She looked through the pile of clothes trying to find something that could help conceal her ample bosom. Ryoga settled for a pair of jeans and a baseball cap Mousse found a small tied hoodie and flip flops. Ukyo had to settle for a pair of sweats and a dashiki.

"Well we aren't the most fashionable bunch but we'll blend in."

"You look just weird enough to pass as normal." Gel told them.

"What about you?" Amazon combat dress is going to stick out like a sore thumb. Gel gave a wry little smile.

"Oh don't worry about me I'll catch up with you." She told them. They looked at her skeptically.

"What trust me?" Seeing little choice they left Atarus apt. Ukyo had to admit the way they dressed they blended right in. They casually walked out of the apt laughing and talking making sure not to look upwards as to draw attention to them. "So we just walk to the Kuno estate!' Ryoga asked "We are just a couple of kids going to hang out at some rich kids estate." Mousse replied.

"Just stay away cold water and we'll be fine."

"Sound advice," the familer voice of Gel spoke. They turned to see her wearing a school uniform a boys school uniform.

"Well, why not?" Ukyo said remembering her own days dressed like a boy. She pulled her along with the group.

"Its a friend thing, go with it" she told Gel who just joined the group and walked slowly towards their safe house. Mouse fell behind the others. He needed to speak with the woman claiming to be his fiance.

"Is it true? Did Shampoo kill an Amazon?"

"Yes," Gel replied with no emotion

"And do you plan on trying to kill her?"

"Only when it doesn't put you at risk." Mousse looked at Gel she was dead serious. She was a paradox, a true Amazon that considered herself engaged to the man to the man who defeated her in combat but at the same time devoted to justice for her slain Amazon sister. Mousse knew that he wouldn't be able to talk Gel out of trying to kill Shampoo. However they could hash out their differences after the Patron Saint was taken care of. They still had some issues regarding how much they could trust her with the knowledge of their safe house, but Mousse would deal with that all in due time.

Shampoo kept her disguise, she was now a fugitive to her people and Chinese Amazon's didn't believe too much in the legal justice system. The only trials they had were trials by combat. Shampoo was prepared to die for her crimes but she would not allow her sisters to continue following lie. Still there had to be a way to prove what Akuma said about her was true, that their Patron Saint didn't really give a damn and they were merely pawns in her rivalry against her brother. But how? Nothing she would say would convince them, Kasumi was the enemy so she would receive no sympathy from her sisters. She would have to direct the challenge straight to Libidious and force her to reveal her true motivations for creating the Chinese Amazons. Worst of all she was going to need her ex husband to do it. A plan started to form in her mind. It was risky but if it worked it would guarantee to draw Libidious out into open. Shampoo went to look for Akuma.

The demon could sense his sister closing in on the truck he borrowed from the parking lot. He drove a bit slower allowing her to catch up. He could sense them closing in on him and waited for them to get just a bit closer and then he stopped the truck.

 **"Come on nice juicy demon meat. Come get me you know you want to."** He struggled to put the truck in park. He then stepped out of the truck. He then leaned on the truck. The Amazons then leapt down on the truck.

 **"Oh no an ambush, how unexpected, I'm not prepared for it,"** he said sounding less than sincere. The Chinese Amazons prepped their weapons. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small chain and looked in the truck. **"I don't suppose any of you brought some kick ass music for battling."** The Amazons advanced on the demon she reached the chain in his hand and spun around striking them all. The girls fell to the ground looking annoyed. They slowly get up again. **"Ok tell you what, I'll make this a little more fair, I'll wait until you get five or ten more of you."** The Amazons growled and grabbed their weapons. One of them with a spear slowly went over to him. **"You really want to play this?"** The Amazon replied with a lunge. Akuma stretched out his arms and rolled them and the spears went over his arms and shoulders. Despite his trickery and the cavalier attitude his a warrior of great skill. He pushed their spears to the side. He spun around their spears like a Masterful dancer avoiding their strikes. He flipped over her staff. **"I would gladly beat the crap out of all of you, but then I would have to marry you."** The Amazons actually looked at him with perplexion. **"See my dilemma."** Akuma flipped over one. The Amazon warriors grabbed their blades and started spinning the blades. **"Alright I tried sparing the heart break as well as bone breaks."** He flipped the dodge attack and spun his leg around breaking the staff. He then pulled her close and spun her into her sisters. The Amazons startled look gave Akuma enough time to zip past them and knocking them unconscious. Amazons fell to the ground like paper dolls, Akuma smiled knowing there was no way to determine who Akuma defeated. He non nonchalantly walked across the stunned Amazons. He shook his head and proceeded to the fire works a mile away.

Shampoo waited on the roof watching the exploding signals. She knew she was attracting attention but she needed to speak with her ex. She had picked specific colours hoping that he would catch on. She watched the shadows and could already detect the search party circling around her. They hung back though they were waiting to see who she was desperately trying to contact. The patterns of colour and Shadow revealed two more warriors.

"Shampoo would rather not fight anyone. Just go." A throwing dirk stopped just before her feet was her reply. Shampoo sighed and prepared for battle. She heard more noises behind her and realized that the party was more than two. "Great," she muttered to herself, "Just what I need." Three more shadows jumped up in the air. "Shampoo doesn't want to fight. Shampoo is having baby." This stopped the Amazon party cold.

 **"Excuse me?"** Akuma interjected.

"Pregnant daddy," Shampoo told the demon giving him a gesture to play along intriguing the demon.

 **"Ok this has just gotten really awkward, can we just take five from the fighting so I can talk to my baby momma?"** The Amazons looked at each other conflicted. They had to kill Shampoo but she now had a new life growing in her and that was a murderer of an Amazon. The warriors backed down except for they all had spears and were looking at both of them with hatred.

"Their child is an abomination," she charged at Shampoo with a year while the other two leapt at Akuma. Shampoo didn't even see what happened, one minute the Amazon's were attacking the next, all three off them were in a death grip. The demon was holding them of the roof by their throats while the third was pinned by a foot on her throat.

 **" You try to harm my child..."**

"Foul, demon spawn." The one in her left hand spat.

 **"Wrong answer."** He released his grip sending her down to the alley. He didn't even care if the Amazon landed safely on anything soft. He looked at another in in his hand. **"Do you have anything to say?"** Before she could reply he turned his wrist so she was upside down.

"Enough, baby daddy, they get the message." Akuma tossed the Amazon he was holding into the crowd of Amazons and took his foot off the others throat. The Amazons looked at the demon in terror. Shampoo watched as her sisters parted the way. "We will follow you and no harm will come to Shampoo or the baby. The father must remain within sight." Akuma smiled, scooped up Shampoo and winked at the Amazons. **"Try to keep up."** He quickly took a leap and the Amazons watched in the frustration and started taking off after them. **"Did you really think that telling them you were pregnant was going to make them back off."** "How you know Shampoo not pregnant?" **"You look pretty slim for a woman whose five months pregnant oh and demons can control their potency. So you don't get pregnant unless I allow it."** Akuma looked over his shoulder and saw he had a good lead on them. "Alright, fine," Shampoo conceded "not pregnant but Great Grandmother will not leave Libidiouses side without good reason. Akuma stopped Shampoo on the roof. **"So the pregnancy is your way of drawing out the stick arranged to start a rumor that you are pregnant. This will of course get under the tree monkeys skin and even possibly my sister."** Akuma looked at Shampoo **"I was thinking the exact same thing."** "We are in synch then, except demon not blow up great grandmother." **"Fine, spoil my fun,"** the demon shrugged and looked at the roof. **"So you left the rumor with the others that you're pregnant and that will bring the tree monkey to us."** "Yes now we wait for great grandma to come to us"

Gel watched her fiance with his friends. She understood the love of camaraderie in battle but these warriors had yet to impress her. His loyalty to these people was not something she was accustomed to. The girl Ukyo was a possible candidate to be an Amazon. Ryoga however was a real fool, he was a hindrance with his bad sense of direction was going to slow them down. She would never allow herself to make alleys that were so foolish. Gel looked at her fiance and saw how they accepted his curse. Was that why he tolerated them because they all had some kind of weakness. Her tribe had little to no tolerance for weakness. If her people were this weak they would pretty much be on guard twenty four seven or risk being hazed. But these two seemed to have accepted his weakness and we're willing to work around it. Chinese Amazons had alliances and comrades in arms, but friends people just to fraternize with, just to enjoy company, why would one enjoy the company of the weak. Those were very rare in a clan were defeat is viewed as a weakness. _At the moment though, it will have to._ Ukyo watched Gel not sure what to make of her __ **"Hard to read isn't she? You're going to have to make a choice and make it now."** Gel stood where she was unmoving. She reached down and undid her sacrabed at the sight of the demon and Shampoo. **"Your either with Libidious or your future husband who she will kill on sight,"** "So what do you think we should do, wander around until the Amazons find us and kill us?" Ukyo spoke up. Gel was surprised to see Ukyo come to her defence. "You don't have to protect me, but it is appreciated," Gel told Ukyo. She walked over to Akuma. "I am aware that Libidious does not have her sisters well being in mind with these pursuits of you." "Once you join up with us you can go home." Gel told Shampoio "I'm aware of Amazon law. There is no going home for me now." **"Typical Amazon bull"** "Not Helping Akuma," Ukyo sighed pinching her nose. "Your squabble with your sister is the cause." **"I didn't make a cult of feminist lesbian supremacists because of my squabble."** "Maybe we can make some sort of compromise. You know a way to get her to the hideout without showing her the hide out." Akuma looked at Ryoga like he grew a second nose. **"That's actually not a bad idea,"** Akuma replied looking at Gel. "Are you prepared to take a trial by magic?" He watched Gel, she was unmoving, unshaken a true Chinese Amazon with spear up her ass. **"Alright I'm going to cast a simple curse on you."** Gel watched the demon and he started muttering. He placed his hands in his pockets. Gel put up a defensive stance. **"Hey its either this or you can go back to Libidious?"** Gel readied herself for Akuma as he sprinkled something on her. "There I am cursed shall we continue," Gel told the demon trying not to flinch. The demon nodded his approval. **"Lets go,"** he said in disgust. "We will settle later."

"Something is wrong they should have been here something is wrong." Akane voiced the concern that everyone was feeling. They knew that they were being hunted by a Chinese Amazon demon and her zealot followers. Her older sister had a parasite on her face, and they had their home taken from them and Ranma had barely said a word since the others went out. "The bitch is going to die," she said in cold precise tone of voice. "There is no way around this,Libidious is going to die. So will Akuma if he gets in our way." Akane cuddled next to her fiance. She couldn't help but agree. This wasn't some random duel for one of their affections."We are just going to wait here while the others go fight the Amazons?" Ranma asked sounding concerned. "Unless you know how to uncurse Kuno. "Maybe we should just take off her armour." "And you think he just going stand there and let us take his armour?" Ranma looked at Akane with a glint in her eye. "Perhaps with a little encouragement." She walked over and kissed Akane. "Ranma what are you doing?" Ranma hugged Akane. " We might be able to get Kuno to remove his cursed armour." Akane looked at Ranma and realized what he was implied "Are you insane?" "I'm not saying we go all the way, just enough to make him wish to remove his armor." "You've spent too much time with Happosai" Akane said stealing a glance of Kuno. The samurai seemed slightly bewildered. "Look I don't really want to do this but that armour is practically a juggernaut and out family is in trouble and we can't stand here guarding over Kuno. We have to help with the fight." Before Akane could respond Ranma kissed her again. Part of her just wanted to lose herself in the kiss. To melt in her fiancees arms and hide from what was happening outside the Kunos estate hidden rooms walls. But what Ranma was proposing was kind of on the creepy side, sure if Kuno was in his right mind this would probably be a dream come true for him. The two girls he has been crushing on kissing each other. Locked in a passionate embrace touching each other, tenderly. "There has to be another way," she told Ranma. "Who knows how long we'll be waiting for them. "But this is a little extreme, besides we have no proof that this crazy plan is going to work. Akuma says this thing feeds off rage. "So we didn't give it any rage to work with," Ranma went out to the hallway. He needed to check something. She walked down the dimly lit corridor being very cautious not to make any noise. She was cautious around the corridors. She didn't want to startle the Kunos' man servant and aggravate his injuries. He had been through more than enough these last couple of months alone. The sound of glass breaking caught Ranmas attention and she raced to the source the scene she stumble until horrified her. Satsukae was on the ground writhing in agony. "Satsukae, Satsukae," Ranma kneeled down by him. "Don't, Don't.. " "Don't, Don't What?" "She will want something Don't give it to her." Ranma gently lifted the man servant. "She will want to be freed. You can't, you have to save her." "Kodochi, you're talking about Kodachi." "Kodachi? Kodachi is doing this?" Satsukae nodded yes. Ranma lifted Satsukae and carried him to his bed. Ranma watched him lose conscious. Ranma quickly ran to where Akane was watching Kuno. "Don't, Don't, No one gets out," he muttered and Ranma covered him with a blanket.

Akane something was wrong as soon as Ranma entered the room. The one skill her fiance had not mastered was the ability to lie. He or she depending tended to wear her heart on her sleeve. "I need you to watch Satsukae." Akuma watched as Ranma set down the tammi. She returned with Satsukae moaning in pain looking helpless in Ranmas arms. "Ranma what's going on?" "Kodochi, somehow she has control of Satsukae, she's killing him, slowly and painfully. She wanted him to free her long ago. This is what happens when she is told no." Ranma turned angrily to Kuno "This is what those weapons do, they cause nothing but pain and misery. Are you listening Whati Tattoo? Do you hear words coming out of my mouth. The weapons that you think make you stronger will end up destroying you and those you care for are they worth the price?' The samurai perched watching Akane take care of Satsukae.

The Dark Rose looked up from her cell illuminated by soft light. She couldn't escape the lights would not allow her to shadow fade. The Dark Rose could feel her presence even before he could turn around. The same foolish girl that took Ranma Saotome name. Her mysterious rival a girl almost as acrobatic as herself. However now she could sense more about her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it though. Just something different. "What do you want?" She asked in a cold condescending tone of voice. "What are you doing to Satsukae?" "The silly little man servant, he is probably feeling the piercing sting of my thorns." She said grinning at the angry young girl standing before her. "I imagine he will be dead in another hour or so." "Stop it, Kodachi, please you don't want to do this." "Kodachi is dead." "What?" The Black Rose walked underneath the soft lights of her make shift cell. She looked at Ranma. "Kodachi Kuno was a ridiculous fool."A scared insecure little girl with huge abandonment issues. So scared of being alone that she held back her true potential pursuing a man that would never reject her because he was never interested in her in the first place. She chooses men she can't have so she won't feel bad about herself when they leave." "What about Mushu he accepted Kodochi just the way she was. Drugs, bondage and all." "Mushu was a fool thinking he can rebuild his manhood by latching on to someone just as clingy after finally getting over his infatuation with the Amazon. "The man servant has one of many roses in his heart the thorns are pressing against it." "He made her happy, doesn't that count for something." "The man servent will die unless you let me go." "I can't do that and you know it. You get free and it will be all over for us." "But if you don't Satsukae will die quite the moral dilemma." The samurai didn't say anything as the red haired girl pleaded with him not a single motion of comfort or concern. Ranma hung her head in Dark Rose was going to kill him without was right it was a moral dilemma, if he didn't she would no doubt would kill Satsukae. He wished could discuss the matter with the others but he had no idea where they were at the moment. Ranma had a tough decision had to be made by Ranma alone, he couldn't burden Akane with a decision like this. He silently checked in his room to see Satsukae being cared for by Akane. He wished he could discuss the matter with the others but he had no idea where they were at the moment. Ranma had a tough decision to make and he had to make it alone, he couldn't burden Akane with a decision like this. He silently checked in his room to see Satsukae being cared for by Akane. She smiled watching Akane showing such tender care of the man servant. She walked over to the kitchen and went to make him some soup, he didn't want to risk Akane killing him with her cooking. Akane watched Satsukae sleep, occasionally he would go through a fit of pain but he refused to scream.

"You can't let her go," he whispered harshly. He grabbed her hands and squeezed hard to show the eagerness of his request to Akane. She nodded in reply. "She will destroy us all, you can't let her go. That creature tells her what it wants and she is hurting so much that she will do whatever she was or denied to do. "Is there anything I can do to ease your pain?

"Save her, Mushu can save her, just have to get him here." Akane nodded and tucked in the small man servant. She waited until she was a good distance from the hallway before collapsing in a corner. Seeing him in such pain and to hear him pleading for her to save the one causing him pain even if it meant his death. He truly was a surrogate father to these kids. His love for them was unquestionable Satsukae was going to die, Akane shivered at the realization that they were going to have to make a tough choice. She saw Ranma appear with a bowl of soup. Her fiance looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She knew that Ranma felt they had to make the choices on their own. He stepped out and sat on the ground next to her. "There is no choice,"she said out rightly. Akane looked at Ranma in shock. "We have no way of knowing if we can trust Kodochi not to kill Satsukae even if we do free her. They could tell that the thorns were tearing him apart from the inside. "She is not evil, just lonely, confused, you can still save her." Ranma placed the soup bowl next to the young man servant. "How?" Akane asked Satsukae she is connected to those thorns. "How do we destroy them without destroying her." Satsukae looked pained he had no answer but didn't want to watch his surrogate daughter destroy herself."We are fighting an evil black thumb."Akane looked up at Ranma and her face brightened up. "Ranma, I have an idea." She took off out of the room. Ranma looked dumb founded as he watched her go.


End file.
